Tagami Yusuke
|-| Personality= He isn't a very sociable person in the beginning but over time as he met the people of Kaltcio he's become more open and friendly, making friends with many of it's inhabitants. Helping those who are Artless to defend themselves, customizing just about anything to fit someones needs. A quick thinker, and great strategist seemingly able to instantly devise plans and strategies on an impulse based on what he can customize around him. He also seems very focused on his goals and tasks as he states he has no time for women in chapter 33. |-| Appearance= He first wore ancient clothing presented as an offering to the Evil God, it was an exceedingly simple to wear fabric that had three lined up holes which allowed the head and hands to pass through easily. There was also, a waist cord which seemed like a belt, that coiled around his waist. He turned the offering clothes into a grey shirt, black-like trousers, and deep blue brief style like underwear. He received a slightly dusty pair of brown boots from Zeshald. |-| Background= |-| Abilities= Coming from a modern world, he is pretty weak for a man in this world. Item Customization Creation System Custom Create is the power to change any object at will. It appears as a simple layout menu with a wired framed. He is able to change the color, shape, and length of an object, there is even a slider which allows him to set the parameters of efficiency. It seems like the items he uses have the same specifications like a game. There aren't any customization points, meaning unlimited changes. Yusuke can check the customization history of an item, and examine the parts. He can also use the rotate and enlarge functions, which are part of his ability. Weapon & Armor Enchantment In the Item Customize Create System, which was the basis for Yusuke’s Customize Create ability, when customizing clothes, map items, or items such as food, the user was allowed a certain degree of freedom. Still, originally this system was meant to customize the weapons and the defensive items of the user. Yusuke can add special effects like offensive power, stamina, divine arts power, accuracy, body strength, and agility to the item that he customizes. Therefore, when customizing the armor class items, Yusuke had an extensive amount of options. This meant, that even if it can be considered cheating, Yusuke can raise the strength and power of these items as much as he wanted. Battle Capabilities Yusuke can immediately prepare for a fight, having practiced many times just in case he needed to fight. Opening a customization menu by concentrating, he calls out the customization status for the map item. He instantly erects multiple defensive walls around himself, as well as trap zones similar to the pitfalls he has used before. When an opponent enters the trap zone he or she steps on the thin cover of the pitfall and falls in. Immediately after that, several protective walls slide down into the hole, falling onto the opponent. Yusuke came up with an experimental divine art based on the idea that if the vertical movement of a customized object is possible, then the horizontal movement should be possible as well. He creates a stone pavement to transport a number of troops. Equipment Yusuke is equipped with his specially buffed pants, jacket, and cloak; these items were the darkness god corps’ clothing that were given to him. He enhanced them with physical resistance, divine art resistance, combustion resistance, freezing resistance and abnormal condition resistance. He applied a recovery effect and a tranquility effect to his pajamas, and as a result it allowed him to awake earlier in the morning and shorten his sleeping time. |-| Synopsis= Due to the construction of the Deernook Fortress and the exemplary service during the Paula incident, Yusuke’s request for permission to construct a residence in the noble’s district was approved without any issues. |-| Relationships= Sun: Sun was he first person to discover Yusuke in the Shrine of the Dark God. At first she is nervous and possibly scared of him, thinking him to be the Evil God she. Though she is later shown to be very friendly, accepting and compassionate as shown when she looked at his feet, before Zeshald healed them. She a times can be nervous and bashful around Yusuke, especially when teased by Princess Violet suggesting she may have feelings for Yusuke. Zeshald: Zeshald was with Sun when she found Yusuke. He first had a light suspicious that Yusuke was the Evil God of Calamity. However he was understanding and willing to listen and explain things to Yusuke as he seemed to be telling the truth that he wasn't evil. Zeshald became somewhat of a mentor to Yusuke in the beginning and later on a very important ally as he went off to handle other things on his own accord. |-| Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Artist Category:Fonclanc Category:Darkness God Corps